


PA'ssive

by Kairan



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairan/pseuds/Kairan
Summary: Playlist: Red Velvet - Physcho, In & Out, Love is The Way, Candy, Butterflies
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 1





	PA'ssive

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist: Red Velvet - Physcho, In & Out, Love is The Way, Candy, Butterflies

**O gün hava oldukça** **serindi** **. Mevsim** **geçişlerinden** **sonra hissedilen, kışa dair ilk gerçek serin havalardan.**

 **Sabahın oldukça erken vakitlerinde, Joy için neredeyse söylenmeye** **mecalinin** **olmadığı (!) vakitler,** **Inkigayo** **binasında büyük bir izdiham yaşanıyordu.** **Kulislerin** **hepsi doluydu. Makyaj sanatçıları,** **stilistler** **, kuaförler ve ayak işlerini yapmakta olan genç çalışanlar bir yandan ötekine koşturup duruyordu. Belirli günlerde en azından birkaç performans ön kayıttan** **oynatılırdı** **ama bugün için tersi geçerliydi. Şova katılmak üzere gelen tüm grup ve sanatçılar canlı olarak sahne alacaklarından ekstra bir yoğunluk vardı. Sunucular** **dâhil** **hiç kimsenin nefes almaya vakti yoktu.**

 **Henüz yalnızca üçüncü mini albümlerinin** **promosyonlarını** **yapan dört genç kadının oluşturduğu grup ise muhtemelen gelenler arasında en çok maraton koşmak zorunda olanlardan biriydi. Hala çaylak konumunda** **sayıldıklarından** **çalışkanlıklarıyla** **ekstra göz önünde olmaları gerekiyordu. Üstelik son albümlerinden sonra patlama yaşamaları ve programlarının ağzına kadar dolması da** **cabasıydı** **. Yalnızca bu albüm** **promosyonlarında** **her gün** **robotlarmış** **ve enerjileri** **bitmiyormuş** **gibi üç şarkı sergilemeleri gerekiyordu.**

 **İki** **yan parçanın** **sergilenmesinin** **ardından Joy çoktan bitkin düşmüş durumdaydı ve söylenmeye başlamıştı. Üstelik içinden de değil.** **Joy'un** **sesli söylenmeye başlaması tüm ekip için bir kırmızı alarm** **sinyaliydi** **. Birazdan yanına makyajını tazelemek ve terini silmek için gelen makyaj** **artistine** **bile** **çıkışmaya** **başlayacağının** **göstergesiydi bu. Bu tür durumlarda oluşan gerginlikten dolayı herkes için her şey daha zor hale gelirdi.**

 **Son ve başlık parçalarının sergilenmesi için hazırlıklar hızlı ve ucu ucuna tamamlandıktan sonra dört üye de sahnede yerini aldı. Burası sahneydi ve sahnede oyun** **sergilenirdi** **. Joy tam da bu noktada yüzündeki memnuniyetsiz ifadeyi** **değiştirmeliydi** **. Öyle de yaptı.** **İfadesini** **düzeltti ve şarkı başlarken atmosfere uyum sağlayan bakışlarını takındı. Şarkı ilerleyip son** **saniyelerine** **ulaşırken fanların çığlıkları yükseldi ve sahne ışıkları söyle bir sönüp kızlara ayrılmaları, sunuculara ise ön taraflara gelmesi için vakit tanıdı. Haftanın kazanını açıklama zamanıydı çünkü bu o günkü şovun son** **sahnesiydi** **. Son zamanlarda çok popüler olduklarından kapanış performanslarının hepsini izleyicileri alanda tutmak için onlara veriyorlardı. Ve bu duruma kızlar da yavaş yavaş alışmış gibiydi.**

 **Biri kadın, biri erkek olmak üzere sunucular ön taraflara gelirken idoller de onların arkasında bir küme oluşturacak şekilde** **dizildiler** **. Kadın sunucu, bugünlerde çok popüler olan ve** **yükselişteki** **Blackpink'in** **üyesi** **Jisoo'ydu** **.** **İzleyicilere** **güzel gülümsemesini sunduktan sonra elindeki kartı kaldırıp mikrofonu dudaklarına yaklaştırdı.**

 **"O zaman,** **hazırsak** **bu haftanın kazanına bakalım!" neşeli ve canlı bir sesle konuştu Jisoo. Arkasındaki tüm idoller gerginlik ve heyecan içinde bekliyorlardı.**

 **Herkesin bakışları** **puanlamanın** **yapıldığı alana çevrilirken nefesler tutuldu. Tam o arada sunuculara en yakın yerlerden birinde duran Perfect Velvet grubunun üyesi Yeri ise fazla rahat gözüküyordu. Puanlama tablosuna kendinden emin bir şekilde bakarken grup üyelerinden başka birinin beline kollarını doladı.**

 **"Yo, Joy." dedi umursamaz bir ses tonuyla. "Sence alır mıyız ödülü?"** **İyice** **sokuldu kollarını beline** **doladığı** **kıza. "Bence alırız ya."**

 **"Şanslısın ki Tanrı var ve ona şu an sahnede** **durduğumuz** **için dua edebilirsin Kim Yerim. Çünkü şu an seni** **öldürmeme** **engel olan tek şey bu. Ve Joy değil. Abla." Joy ağır makyajının altından** **geveleyerek** **konuştu. Çok ağzını açarsa sinir olduğu ve küçüğünü azarlar tonda konuştuğu belli olabilirdi çünkü. Sonra hafif bir iç geçirip Yerim sarıldığı için iyice üzerine yapışan ve derisine batıp onu rahatsız eden kürkünü** **çekiştirdi** **.**

 **"** **Hul** **. Çok** **suratsızsın** **yahu." dedi Yeri gözlerini devirerek ama yüzündeki alaycı ifade** **eğlendiğini** **gösteriyordu. Böyle sinir olduğu zamanlarda Joy,** **Yeri'nin** **elinde oyuncak olmak için çok uygun bir pozisyonda olurdu. Ve** **Yeri'nin** **en büyük** **hobilerinden** **biri** **ablalarıyla** **uğraşmaktı** **.**

 **"Susun. Ödül konuşmamı çalışıyorum." dediğini duydular** **Irene'in** **biraz ileriden. Bu, tüm grup üyelerinin gözlerine** **devirmesine** **neden oldu.**

 **"Ödülü alırsak birlikte alacağız. Solo** **takılmıyorsun** **." dedi Seulgi bezmiş bir şekilde. Sonra da iç geçirdi ve omuzlarını düşürdü. "Ayrıca alacak mıyız, o bile belli değil. Rakiplerimiz çok güçlü."**

 **Irene son zamanlarda herkesin dilinde olan bir şarkının** **koreografisinden** **bir parça yaparak** **Seulgi'ye** **gösterdi ve otuz iki diş sırıttı.** **Solo'ydu** **bu. Yapışık ikizi** **Jennie'nin** **solo şarkısı. Yerim bir ara "Adı solo olan solo şarkı." Şeklinde kimsenin, şirketteki en büyük çalışanların bile** **katlanamadığı** **şakalara** **maruz bırakmıştı herkesi. En azından bunun komik olmadığını anlayıp bırakmıştı da herkes rahat bir nefes almayı başarmıştı.**

**"Totem yaptım." dedi sonra Irene ve omuz silkti. "Olacak. Bak gör."**

**"Eğer olursa mangal partisi yaparız ve tüm etleri sen alırsın." dedi Seulgi işaret parmağını havaya kaldırıp meydan okuyarak.**

**"Kabul." dedi Irene aynı hareketi yaparak.**

**"** **Şşş** **. Açıklıyorlar." dedi Yeri diğer üyeleri nazikçe** **dürtüp** **sessiz olmalarını işaret ederken.**

 **"Ve haftanın kazananı..."** **Jisoo'nun** **neşeli sesi yeniden alanda yankı yaptı. Hemen birkaç saniye sonraysa büyük ekranlarda** **Yeri'nin** **çığlık atmasına neden olan Perfect Velvet ismi büyük harflerle ortaya çıktı. "** **Physco** **şarkısı ile Perfect Velvet!"**

 **Diğer idoller ve izleyicilerden alkış yağarken, sahnede konfetiler patladı. Joy yerinde sıçradı ve kulaklarını kapatmaya** **yeltendi** **ama Irene ondan önce davrandı çünkü grup üyelerinin alışkın olduğu bir şeydi** **Joy'un** **konfetilere** **olan korkusu. Küçük kriz kazasız** **atlatılırken** **tüm üyeler öne adım atıp eğilerek selam verdiler ve Yeri öne atlayıp ödülü kaparak kocaman gülümsemesiyle** **ablalarının** **yanına döndü.**

 **"Teşekkürler herkese millet! Bize bu ödülü** **bahşettiğiniz** **için Irene abla bize lezzetli etler alacak!" diyerek bağırdı Yeri. Bu** **ortamdakilerin** **gülmesine** **neden olurken Jisoo elindeki mikrofonu konuşma yapması için** **Irene'e** **uzattı. Irene hemen üyeleri gözden geçirip mikrofonu alacak birilerini aradı. Gözleri en son** **Joy'u** **bulduğunda, genç kadın olumsuz anlamda kafasını sallamaya başladı.**

 **"Ben değil. Ben olmaz. Ben. Değil." dedi dudaklarını oynatarak.** _**Ben insan içinde konuşmaktan nefret ederim.** _ **Ama hep diğer üyeler yapıyordu ve artık sıra** **Joy'daydı** **. Bunu Joy da biliyordu. Bu nedenle engel olamadan mikrofonu elinde buldu.**

 **Joy en sonunda mikrofonun kendisine kaldığı gerçeğiyle birkaç saniye** **durgunca** **ayakta dikildi. Ardından bu yüz ifadesi bozuldu ve dudaklarına bir gülümseme** **kondurduktan** **sonra konuşma yapmak üzere derin bir nefes aldı. Zor olacaktı.**

 **Diğer işleri ve kayıtları** **hallolduktan** **birkaç saat sonra sahne kıyafetlerini çoktan çıkarmış ve ağır** **makyajlarının** **yerini çıplak suratları almış şekilde arabalarına** **ilerliyorlardı** **. Havanın serin olması ve giderek soğuması** **Joy'a** **hiç yaramıyordu. Soğuktan nefret ettiğini ve bir de sahnede konuşma yapmak zorunda kaldığını da düşünürsek keyfi ekstra bozuktu. Üstelik ayak bileklerine kadar uzanan siyah** **montuna** **rağmen** **üşüyordu** **.** **İçinden** **ettiği** **küfürlerin** **haddi hesabı yoktu.**

 **Diğer üyeler arabaya uzanan yolda durup** **hayranlara** **selam verir ve** **gülümserken** **, Joy kendini mutsuz** **hissettiğinden** **ve sempatik davranma sınırına** **ulaştığından** **kafasını eğip hızlıca yürüyerek arabaya bindi. Bu soğukta kıçı** **donarken** **imaj hesaplaması yapamazdı. Diğer üyeler arkasından** **hayranlardan** **alınmış bir takım mektuplar ve küçük hediyelerle arabaya bindiğinde Joy çoktan cam kenarına geçmiş ve dışarıyı donuk bakışlarıyla izlemeye başlamıştı.**

 **"Hey. Bir kere ağzımdan çıkmış bulundu ve sanırım son ayda biriktirdiğim parayla size et almak zorundayım." dedi Irene ellerini birbirine sürtüp ısınmaya çalışırken. Bu sırada arabanın kliması da çalışmaya başlamıştı çoktan. Hemen ardından da** **Joy'a** **yaklaşıp ilgiyle suratına bakmaya başladı.**

 **"Hesap** **bakiyeni** **ben bile okuyamıyorum ve sen biriktirdiğim para mı diyorsun? Onunla bir ömür** **doyurabilirsin** **bizi sen. Bir düşün bunu." dedi Yeri şikâyetçi bir suratla.**

 **"Hey, ben seninle konuşmuyorum bile. Sus bakayım." dedi Irene hafif kaşlarını çatarak. Sonra suratına sevimli ifadesini yerleştirerek** **Joy'a** **biraz sokuldu. "** **Joy'la** **konuşuyorum. Bir yemek ayarlayalım diyorum hazır ben et sözü vermişken. Ne dersin?"**

 **"Canım bir şey yapmak istemiyor." diye cevapladı Joy burnunu çekip dışarıya bakmaya devam ederken. Irene iç çekecek gibi olup kendini durdurdu. Biraz dikkatli davranmaları gerekiyordu** **Joy'un** **etrafında. Sevdiğiniz ve hassas olan birini kırmamak için göstermeniz gereken türden bir dikkat.**

 **"Uzun süredir bir şeyler yapamıyoruz birlikte. Geri dönüş programı zaten çok yoğundu. Nefes bile alamadık." dedi Seulgi dudaklarını** **büzerken** **.**

**"Neredeyse tabu oynarken girdiğin salak saçma halleri bile özlemeye başladım." dedi Yeri telefonuyla uğraşırken.**

**"Yeri!" diye hep bir ağızdan bağırdı kalan üçlü.**

**"Tamam tamam." dedi Yeri gözlerini devirerek. "Abla. Oldu mu?"**

**"Hayır, olmadı." dedi Seulgi ellerini beline koyarak. "Uğraşma kızla. Etlerini yerim bak."**

**Yeri itiraz etmek üzere ağzını açmışken Irene, "Neyse" diyerek konuyu değiştirdi. Sonra tekrar Joy'a geri döndü. "Bu akşam olmayacaksa bile Cumartesi gecesi gel. İzim günümüz. Birlikte pikniğe gideriz."**

**"Ay, sen de tam teyzesin. Piknik yapan kaldı mı bu devirde?" diyerek kıkırdadı kenardan Yeri.**

**"Kim Yerim!"**

**"Tamam, ağzıma dikiş atıyorum. Demedim bir şey!"**

**"Irene haklı. İzin günümüzü birlikte geçirip biraz eğlenebiliriz. Wendy'nin de boş günü değil mi zaten o gün? O da gelsin eğer sizin için de sorun yoksa." dedi biraz sonra Seulgi, kafasında ampul yanmışçasına. O gülümsüyordu ama Joy pek mutlu değildi. Yine düşünmemek için çok uğraştığı (!) bazı şeyler aklına gelmişti ve iyice huysuzlanmıştı. Bunun karşısında ise Seulgi'den bir göz devirme kazandı. "Hiç suratıma bakma öyle. Grup üyelerin ve en yakın arkadaşların olarak en azından eşini tanıma hakkına sahip olduğumuzu düşünüyorum."**

**"Bak, buna ben bile katılıyorum." dedi Yeri kafasını telefondan kaldırıp şöyle bir bakarken. Göz ucuyla bakınca Irene de kafasını sallıyordu ve daha ciddiydi şimdi.**

**"Hepimiz için iyi olur. Sen de hava almış, biraz kafa dağıtmış olursun. Bir düşün en azından. Olur mu?" dedi Irene gülümseyip Joy'un omuzlarını bir anne edasıyla sıvazlarken.**

**"Tamam. Eve gidince konuşurum bir Wendy'le." dedi Joy belli belirsiz duyulan bir sesle. Ve sonra burnunu çekerek dışarıdan bakmaya devam etti. Araba içi konuşması bundan ibaretti onun için. Geri kalanı sessiz geçti.**

**Biraz sonra hepsinin evine oldukça yakın şirket önüne geldiklerinde hepsi kuzu sürüş gibi ayrıldı. Bugün başka bir programları yoktu ve vakit akşamüstüydü. Aylardır çok yoğun bir programa tabi olduklarından hepsi çok yorgundu. Neyse ki promosyonlarının bitme zamanlarıydı şu aralar. Bu da onlar için büyük bir moral kaynağıydı elbette.**

**Joy'un gidebileceği tek bir yer vardı. Bugün programı bittikten sonra, akşamüstü vakitlerinde ne yapacaklarına zaten karar vermişlerdi.**

**Evi şirkete fazla uzak değildi. Bu programlarında yapılmayı bekleyen işler için bahaneler uydurup geç kalmasının önüne geçmek için bir sene önce alınmış bir** **önlemdi** **. Diğer üyelerin de evleri şirkete yakındı tabii. Bu tercih edilen bir şeydi çünkü. Ama** **Joy'unki** **komik kaçacak kadar yakındı işte. Yürüme** **mesafesiyle** **on dakika falan. Ne kadar geç çıksa da evden, yine de hiçbir programa gecikmesi mümkün değildi.**

 **Eve girdiğinde birileriyle karşılaşmayı beklemiyordu. Beklentisinin tersi de çıkmadı zaten. Sessizce yatak odasına geçip kafasını kapatacak bir kapüşonlu ve yüzünü örtecek siyah bir maske takıp pantolonunu değiştirmesi birkaç dakikasını aldı sadece. Köpekleri Star muhtemelen evin bahçeli terasında oynuyordu ki orası ses** **geçirmezdi** **. Bu yüzden Joy onu** **duymamasına** **şaşırmadı** **. Kedileri Coco ise** **veterinerdeydi** **. Onu dönüş yolunda alacaklardı. Odadan çıkıp direkt kapıya ilerlerken, ayak bileklerine varan siyah montunu tekrar giydi.** **Vestiyerde** **bulduğu bir** **tokayla** **saçlarını atkuyruğu yapıp geri dışarıya çıktı. Çıktığı gibi anlık anahtarı eve bırakıp geri almadığını** **hatırlasa** **da, Wendy'nin muhtemelen onun yerine bunu çoktan yaptığını düşünerek görmezden geldi.**

 **Gideceği yer yine belliydi: O alandaki en büyük ve her şeyi** **bulabildiğiniz** **marketler zinciri. Eve dönüş yolunda yürümesi** **gerekmeyecekti** **çünkü Wendy'nin oraya arabasıyla gittiğinden emindi. Wendy zaten hiçbir yere arabası olmadan gitmezdi. Onunla yapışık ikiz gibiydiler. Yine de gidiş yolu için bile olsa Joy yürümek zorunda kaldığı için sinirli ve** **asabiydi** **. Şirketten de eve yürümek zorunda kalmıştı zaten. On dakika olsa ne yazardı ki? On dakika on dakikadır. Ayakları yorulmuştu sonuçta. Üstelik o soğuktan da nefret ederdi.**

 **Marketin önüne geldiğinde tanıdık arabayı gördü. Apaçık Wendy ondan önce buraya varmıştı. Ama çok uzun zamandır da burada olamazdı.** **İşten** **çıkış saatini biliyordu çünkü Joy ve bu da yaklaşık yarım saat öncesine denk geliyordu. Arabanın içine şöyle bir baktığında** **Wendy'i** **göremedi.** **İçeri** **girmiş olmalıydı. Bir** **huysuzluğun** **daha geldiğini hissetti Joy. Zaten** **Wendy'e** **sinirlenmesi** **için elinde yeterince olay vardı bugün. Sessizlik içerisinde marketin giriş kapısına yürüdü ve içeri girerken, soğuktan sıcağa geçişin yarattığı o hoş ve garip hisle iç geçirdi.**

 **Wendy oradaydı. Marketin giriş kapısının yanındaki alanda** **düzenlice** **istiflenmiş** **alışveriş arabalarından birini almış ve çok da uzak olmayan cips** **reyonundaki** **raflara göz** **gezdirmekle** **meşguldü. Arabada herhangi bir ürün yoktu henüz. Joy bundan** **hoşlanmazdı** **çünkü. Wendy'nin o varken veya onunla alışveriş planı** **yapmışken** **kendi başına alışverişe başlamasından** **hoşlanmazdı** **. Bu yüzden de Wendy eğer ondan önce markete varırsa hep** **Joy'un** **gelmesi için beklerdi.**

 **Geldiğini** **sezmiş** **olmalı ki şöyle bir kafasını kaldırıp onun olduğu yere baktı. Yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleşirken, sürdüğü alışveriş arabasını o tarafa çevirip ilerlemeye başladı. Joy da bulunduğu yerden ayrılıp ona doğru yürümeye başladı. Sadece on saniye falan sürdü buluşmaları.**

 **"Hey, günün nasıldı güzelim?" dedi Wendy yumuşak bir sesle. Bakır tonlarına boyadığı saçları bugün dalga dalga omuzlarına iniyordu. Yüzünde maske yoktu ama montunun başlığı kafasını yeterince** **örtüyordu** **. Önden, tamamen çekilip kapatılmamış** **fermuarının** **içinden, mavi renkli elbisesinin bir kısmı görünüyordu. Bu,** **Joy'un** **ona iyi ruh hallerinden** **birindeyken** **aldığı elbiselerden biriydi. Wendy bu elbiseyi bahane bulup sürekli giymekten** **çekinmezdi** **. Bakır saçlarıyla uyum sağlaması bu** **bahanelerin** **başını çekiyordu. Üstelik çok yıkamaktan biraz** **küçülmüştü** **bile. Ama bu onu yine de bu elbiseyi giymekten** **alıkoyamıyordu** **.**

**Joy surat astı. Tüm gün astığı yetmemiş gibi bir kez daha suratını astı. Ve kafasını başka yöne çevirip Wendy hariç ne varsa göz gezdirirken yürümeye başladı.**

**"Pekâlâ, kime** **sinirlendin** **ve** **söyleyemedin** **?" dedi Wendy,** **Joy'un** **karın ağrılarından birini pekâlâ bildiği halde. Ve çok da tahrik edecek kelimeler** **seçmemeye** **çalışarak. Onu konuşmaya teşvik etmeye çalışıyordu. Bu genelde işe de yarardı. Joy en çok** **Wendy'le** **konuşurdu çünkü.** **Dayanamazdı** **.**

 **"Ben sinirli falan değilim." dedi Joy onun yanından geçip en sevdiği** **cipslere** **ilerlerken. Eline iki paket tereyağlı ve ballı cips alıp arabaya koyarken Wendy sessizce onu izledi. Bunları ikişer paket de mevsim yeşillikli cips takip etti. Joy özellikle uğraşıyor, bakışları** **onunkilerle** **buluşmasın** **istiyordu. Wendy elbette farkındaydı bunun.**

 **"Bakışlarını alakasız yerlerde gezdirmek ve onlar aslında yokmuş gibi davranmak insanlarla olan** **diyaloglardan** **kaçmanın bir yolu değildir, Park** **Sooyoung** **." dedi Wendy sessizce geçen bir dakikanın sonunda bakışlarını onun üzerinden ayırmadan.**

 **"Kafanı ofisinde bıraktın galiba." dedi Joy aksi bir sesle. Bugün her şeye surat asası geliyordu ve** **asıyordu** **da.** **İçinden** **gelen sesi ve hisleri görmezden gelecek değildi ya.**

 **"O iç sesini biraz kıs." dedi bu kez Wendy ve Joy ona şok içinde baktığında gülümsedi. "Sesli düşünmüyorsun ve ben de düşünce okumuyorum. Buna** **içselleştirme** **diyoruz. Kafandan ne geçtiğini az buçuk tahmin edecek kadar iyi tanıyorum seni."**

 **"Kafamdan senden nefret ettiğim düşüncesini** **geçirdiğimden** **de haberin var mı bari?" dedi Joy dik bir şekilde ona bakarak**

 **Wendy omuz silkti. "Elbette." Ardından arabayı alıp başka** **reyonlara** **doğru sürmeye başladı. Yüzünde keyifli bir ifade vardı. "Ben de seni seviyorum, bildiğin üzere."**

**"Senden nefret ediyorum demek, senden nefret ediyorum demektir." dedi Joy doğrulup onun arkasından penguen gibi yürüyerek aksi bir şekilde ilerlerken. "Seni seviyorum demek değil. Su dediğin zaman ekmeği kast etmezsin."**

**"Senin cümle sözlüğün bu şekilde işlemiyor." Wendy arabaya evin o sıradaki ihtiyaçlarını büyük bir hızla eklerken konuştu. Biraz yumuşatıcı, havlu kâğıt, hazır kimchi, peynir ve süt. Bu arada birkaç saniye için kafasını kaldırıp** **Joy'la** **göz kontağı kurmayı da** **unutmamıştı** **tabii. "Ödül konuşman güzeldi. Gittikçe** **gelişiyorsun** **." Ve konu bir anda değişmişti işte.**

 **Joy suratını asarak, bazen en kötü hatası, bazen en iyi tercihi, ama şu an kesinlikle en büyük hatası olduğunu düşündüğü kadına baktı. Bir sene önce, şirketinin davranışlarının sağlıklı işleyen bir insana ait olamayacağını belirterek başvurduğu ve onun doktoru olarak işe başlayan kadına. "Ne ara bu duruma düştüm ben?" diye düşündü.** _**Nerede ve ne zaman neyi kaçırdım da doktorum olan kadınla sevişmeye başladım ve bu sinir bozucu kadın ne zamandan beri benimle bu hayatı paylaşıyor? Bana** _ _**neden** _ _**katlanıyor? Ben olsam katlanmazdım.** _

**Ah, gerçi başka bir gerçek daha vardı. O da Wendy'nin artık doktoru olmadığı gerçeği ki bu Joy'un kabullenebildiği bir durum da değildi. Ona çıkıp sanki "Sabah kahvaltısında kurabiye yedim." dermiş gibi çok iyi olduğunu söylediği bir doktoru önermiş, onu o doktora yönlendireceğini söylemişti. Birkaç ay geçmişti bunun üzerinden. Yakınlaşmalarından iki ay sonra falan olmuştu bu. Bu anlarda da merak ediyordu Joy. Onun doktoru olmak istemiyor muydu? Yoksa ona olan ilgisini kaybetmişti de ilk önce doktoru olmayı bırakıp sonra yavaş yavaş ilişkilerini mi kesecekti? Artık Joy'u sevmiyor muydu?**

**"Mikrofonu elime zorla tutuşturdu Irene. Ben konuşma yapmak falan istemedim." dedi Joy asık suratını bozmadan.**

**"Açık konuşmak konusunda da aşama kaydediyorsun ama söylemen gereken şeyleri söylemek istediğin kişilere uygun bir dille söylemek konusunda da pratik yapmalısın. İçine attığın şeyler sana zarar verir." dedi Wendy. Özellikle 'Demek sinirlendiğin şey buydu.' demekten kaçınmış ve kelimelerini dikkatle seçmişti.**

**"Zaten bugünkü makyöz de beceriksizin tekiydi." Joy gözlerini devirerek reyonların arasında dolanmaya devam etti.**

**"Önceki için de aynısını söyledin." dedi Wendy düşünceli bir sesle ürünleri incelerken.**

**"Öyleydi zaten. Hepsi beceriksiz. Bana bıraksalar daha iyi yaparım." Joy elindeki salça kavanozunu ona uzatırken konuştu.**

**"Mümkün." dedi Wendy gülümseyerek ve doğrulup ona baktı. "Sonraki dönüş için istediğiniz başlık şarkısını başkanınız onayladı mı?"**

**"O moron sence kendi düşüncesinden başka bir şeyi umursar mı?" Joy homurdanarak arkasına döndü. Kahverengi saçları şöyle bir havalandı bunu yaparken.**

**"Onun işi de şirketi ayakta tutmak. Tek başına çalışmıyor elbette. Şirkete para kazandıracak ve zarar etmelerini engelleyecek şarkı hangisi ise onu seçme yoluna gidiyor bu yüzden. Bir de bu yönden bak. Hem ulaşmanızı beklediği bir seviye de olabilir. Henüz çaylak sayılıyorsunuz ama bunun değişeceği bir nokta gelecek. Yaklaştı bile diyebiliriz. Bu aralar çok popüler olduğunuzu düşünürsek. O noktaya gelince sözünüz daha çok geçmeye başlayacak. Başkan'a karşı bile." Wendy Joy arkasını döndüğü için göz kontağı kurmak konusunda sıkıntı yaşarken söyledi hepsini.**

**"Duydum ki başkan sana şirketin resmi ve daimi psikiyatristi olman için bir teklifte bulunmuş." Joy memnuniyetsiz bir sesle konuştu. O sırada kafasını eğmiş, Wendy'e bakmaktan korkar gibi reyonlardaki ürünleri inceler gibi yapıyordu. "Doğru mu bu?" Biraz sonra kafasını kaldırmayı başardığında Wendy'e karmakarışık bir şekilde baktı.**

**Wendy birkaç saniye yüzüne herhangi bir duygu yansıtmamaya çalışarak ona baktı. Sonra, "Evet, teklif etti." dedi yalnızca.**

**"Ve?" diye sordu Joy. Şu an merak ve biraz hayal kırıklığı baskındı. Kabul ettiği ihtimalini düşünüyordu. Kıvrandığı belliydi ama doğru düzgün soramıyordu işte.**

**"Eve gidince konuşuruz bunu. Burasının uygun bir yer olduğunu düşünmüyorum." dedi Wendy arabayı yanından geçirip sürmeye devam ederken. "Sana yemek yapacağım."**

**"Yemeyeceğim o yemeği." dedi Joy arkadan, sesini bir tık yükselterek.**

**Ödemeyi yapıp marketten ayrıldılar. Wendy'nin sürücü, Joy'un ise yolcu koltuğunda oturduğu yolculukta, veterinerden Coco'yu almaları haricinde herhangi bir ses veya konuşma olmadı. Aynı sessizlik içerisinde eve varıp bunu bir süre daha devam ettirdiler. Wendy üzerini değiştirip yemek yapmak için mutfağa ilerlerken Joy da Coco'yu Star'ın yanına götürüp oynamalarını izlemek üzere terasa geçti.**

**Wendy'nin bir süre sonra mutfaktaki işi tamamen bitmişti. Sofra hazırlanmasına kadar. Yemek için yapılacak tek şey vakit tutup tuzunu eklemekten ibaretti. Bu noktadan sonra yapacak tek şey kalıyordu: Kendini salondaki koltuklardan birine atıp yemeğin tamamen olmasını beklemek.**

**Bir süre sonra Joy camlarla etrafı kapatılmış terastan içeri girip mutfağa ilerledi. Kendine bir bardak su doldurup bir kısmını içti. Ama sonrasında bardağı bırakmış olmasına rağmen mutfaktan çıkmayı başaramayarak tezgâha yaslanıp öylece beklemeye başladı. Bir karın ağrısı olduğu belliydi. Wendy ovalamakta olduğu şakaklarını serbest bırakarak mutfakta oyalanan, bir şeyler yapıyormuş gibi gözükmeye çalışan kadına baktı. Evet, bu gerçek anlamda bir oyalanma eylemiydi. Esasen yaptığı bir şey yoktu. Ama onun yanına gelmekten çekindiği ve istemediği için bir şeyler yapıyormuş gibi davranıyordu. Tek ihtiyacı kısık ateşte pişmeye devam etmek olan tencereyi açıp yemeği karıştırmak gibi. Wendy bu sahne karşısında iç geçirmekten kendini alıkoymayı başararak siyah askılı bluzunu çekiştirdi ve hafif doğruldu.**

**"Hey, sen." diyerek seslendi mutfağa doğru. Joy kafasını kaldırıp şöyle bir baktı ona, 'Ben mi?' dercesine. Ve kendisini işaret etti.**

**"Evet, sen. Buraya gel." dedi Wendy ve ona işaret parmağıyla küçük bir işaret verdi.**

**Joy direktif almaktan nefret ederdi ve Wendy de bunu biliyordu ama Joy bu çağrıya uymadan edemeyeceğini de biliyordu derinlerde bir yerde. Bu yüzden kafası hafif yerde, dudakları büzük bir şekilde mutfaktan çıkarak salona, genç kadının uzandığı koltuğa ilerledi. Ulaştığında da öylece ayakta dikilmeye başladı.**

**"Otur." dedi Wendy gözlerini ondan ayırmadan. Joy birkaç saniye içinde bacaklarının hizasında oturur vaziyetteydi. Wendy bir kez daha kendisine yakınlaşması için işaret verdi. "Uzan şimdi."**

**"Nereye?" diye sordu Joy belirsiz bir şekilde.**

**"Yanıma, Sooyoung. Yanıma. Başka nereye olacak?" dedi Wendy yumuşak bir şekilde gülümseyerek.**

**Joy belli belirsiz birkaç kere gözlerini kırptıktan sonra yavaşça hareket ederek gri kahverengi koltuğa, Wendy'nin yanına uzanmaya davrandı. Ama Wendy son saniye müdahalesi yaparak genç kadının kafasını kendi üzerine çekti.**

**"Buraya." dedi yavaşça. "Böylesi daha iyi."**

**Joy kafasını, onu daha yakına çeken kadının göğüs aralığına yaslarken az da olsa rahatlayarak nefesini dışarıya verdi. Bunu bir haftadır yapmıyorlardı. Joy takvimden tek tek saymıştı. Wendy'nin elleri saçlarını bulup okşamaya başladığında gözleri kapandı ve gevşediğini hissetti. Bu hissi özlemişti. Yalan söyleyemezdi.**

**"Şimdi senin yüzünde güller açana kadar burada uzanıp biraz birbirimizi seveceğiz, anlaştık mı?" Wendy'nin, şu an bulunduğu noktadan ötürü daha derin gelen sesini duyduğunda Joy kafasını mümkün olduğu kadar belirgin bir şekilde salladı.**

**"Bu böyle ne kadar devam edecek? Hiç düzelmeyecek miyim?" dedi Joy saçlarının okşanması haricinde hareketsiz ve sessiz geçen birkaç dakikanın ardından.**

**"Bunun öyle hemen geçmeyeceğini en başından beri biliyordun zaten. Konuşmuştuk." dedi Wendy bir süredir uğraştığı işine devam ederken. Diğer yandan da sol elini kucağında kıvrılmış kadının omzuna atıp hafifçe sıvazladı. "İlerleme kaydediyorsun, biliyorsun bunu. Bir sene öncesinden çok ileridesin artık. Ve aşacaksın. Yalnızca biraz daha vakte ihtiyacın var o kadar. İkimizin de."**

**"Burayı seviyorum." diye mırıldandı Joy kapalı gözlerinin ardından konuyu birdenbire değiştirerek.**

**"Nereyi?" diye sordu Wendy tek kaşını kaldırarak. Elleri bir saniyeliğine duraksamıştı.**

**Joy kafasını hafifçe hareket ettirip yaslandığı yere iyice bastırdı. "Burayı işte."**

**Wendy'nin yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleşirken elleri tekrar genç kadının saçlarını okşamaya girişti. "Bu kadar sevme sebebin nedir peki?"**

**"Sıcak ve güzel işte. Ondan." dedi Joy.**

**"Ne güzel bak, başını buraya yaslamak için benden izin istemek zorunda bile değilsin." dedi Wendy suratındaki gülümsemeyi devam ettirirken.**

**Joy bir anda sessizliğe gömüldü. Ve birkaç dakika öyle kaldı. Sonra gözlerini aralayıp ona değil, uzandıkları kanepenin dokusuna dikti gözlerini. "Bazen benden bıktın gibi hissediyorum. Yani, psikiyatristim olmayı bıraktın. Beni başka doktora yönlendirdin. Sen de haklısın. Uzmanlığını almış başarılı bir doktorsun. Güzelsin. Harikasın. Senin için deli olan bir sürü insan var. Birçok hayranın olduğuna da eminim. Ama sen kendinden yaşça ufak, çaylak bir kadın idolle aynı hayatı paylaşıp her derdine yetişiyorsun, ona katlanıp iyileşmesi için yardımcı olmaya çalışıyorsun. Bunalmadın mı? Ben bile kendime dayanamıyorum. Başını şişiriyorum sürekli, surat asıyorum, felaket senaryoları kuruyorum. Seni yoruyorum ve üzüyorum. Niye buradasın hala? Benim yüzünden kaçırdığın iş fırsatlarını düşününce... Nefret etsen seni anlardım."**

**"Sooyoung." Wendy Joy'un saçlarını okşamayı tamamen bıraktı. Sesli bir şekilde iç geçirdi. Bu kez tutamamıştı içeride. Elleri şimdi tamamen hareketsizdi.**

**Joy kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı. Yüzündeki ifade tamamen değişmiş ve yerini kırılgan bir hale bürünmüştü şimdi. "Üzgünüm. Yine yaptım, değil mi?"**

**"Bak. Sorun değil." Wendy gözlerini geri açıp ona baktı. "Sana sürekli açıklamaktan yorulmam ama unutmuşsun ya da daha önce hiç duymamışsın gibi davranmaman kaydıyla. Bana merak ettiğin, cevabını duymak istediğin şeyleri, sana birçok kez söylemiş olduğum şeyleri bile tekrar duymak istediğinde söylersen yorulmadan en başından anlatırım. Ama hiç söylememişim gibi, ne olduğunu bildiğin halde tersi geçerliymiş gibi davranma bana." Kaşları hafifçe çatık duruyordu şimdi. Filizlenen sinirini frenlemeye çalışıyordu belli ki.**

**"Yalnızca duymak hoşuma gidiyor ama bunu dümdüz belirtmeden nasıl yaparım bilmiyorum." dedi Joy. Ses tonu cümle bitişine doğru kırılmıştı. Göz kapakları yavaş yavaş aşağı düşüyordu.**

**"Belirtmeden yapmak zorunda değilsin Sooyoung." dedi Wendy sağ elini saçlarından çekip çenesine doğru uzatırken. "Hissettiklerini, içinden geçen hiçbir şeyi belirtmeden insanlara sezdirmeye çalışmak zorunda değilsin. Kendini yoruyorsun." Onu da yorduğunu eklemedi.**

**"İnsanları yoruyorum." dedi onun yerine Joy. "Seni yoruyorum. Söylemesen de biliyorum, tamam mı? Psikiyatristimsin diye bu kadar dikkatli davranmak zorunda değilsin." Kafasını kaldırıp baktığında Wendy biraz önceki kadar kırgın gözükmüyordu. Ama ciddiydi.**

**"Seni başka bir doktora yönlendirdim. Çünkü seninle aramızda bir şeyler başladıktan sonra bunu devam ettirmem profesyonelce olmazdı. Doğru değil. Seni tanıyan ve sana yakın ilişkisi olan biri objektif bir şekilde davranıp sorunlarını çözmene yardımcı olamaz." dedi Wendy iç geçirerek. "Ben artık senin psikiyatristin değilim Sooyoung." Wendy onu kendine biraz daha çekip daha rahat bir pozisyona geçti.**

**"Bir sene önce ilk işe alındığımda evet, öyleydim ama artık değilim. O akşamüstü ofisimde dudaklarıma yapıştığında psikiyatristin olmayı bıraktım." Elini çenesinden çekip genç kadının köprücük kemiklerini açıkta bırakan tişörtünden içeriye işaret ve başparmağını kaydırdı ve bir zincirin ucuna bir hafta önce kavga ettiklerinde iliştirilmiş ince, basit yüzüğü dışarıya çıkarıp gözlerinin hizasına getirdi. "Bunu parmağına taktığından beri psikiyatristin değilim. Bunu iki kavga edip bozulduğumuzda kendince sinirini ve kırgınlığını belli etmek için zincir ucuna takıp kıyafetlerinin içine sakladığında tekrar yalnızca psikiyatristin olmuyorum."**

**Joy önünde sallanan yüzüğe bakarken dudaklarını hafifçe büzüp sessiz kaldı. Wendy ise onun aksine aşağıya çevrilmiş olmasına rağmen dibindeki kadının gözlerine bakıyordu.**

**"Ben senin arkadaşınım." diyerek devam etti Wendy. "Yanında çocuk olduğun kadınım. Ve her ne kadar resmi bir şekilde olmasa da, bu kadınla hayatını paylaşıyorsun. Ben senin sadece psikiyatristin olmayı çoktan bıraktım Sooyoung."**

**"Kabul etmedin, değil mi? İşi." dedi birkaç saniye sonra Joy. Kafasını kaldırma cesareti gösterip ona bakmaya başlamıştı. Hangi işten bahsettiğini biliyordu Wendy. Joy'un bağlı bulunduğu şirketin başkanı tarafından ona teklif edilen işten bahsediyordu Joy.**

**"Etmedim." dedi Wendy ciddi bir tavırla. "Bu büyük bir sorumluluk. Altına giremezdim. Ayrıca o şirketten çıkma ve uğraşmak istediğim tek kadın zaten şu an bana kollarımın arasında küçüldüğü yerden bakıyor."**

**Joy birkaç saniye tepkisiz kaldı ve öylece bakakaldı karşısındaki kadının yüzüne. Wendy'nin ciddi tavrı bozuldu ve dudaklarına belli belirsiz bir gülümseme yerleşti.**

**"Tekliyor." dedi Wendy yüzündeki aynı ifadeyle.**

**Joy her seferinde nasıl başarabildiğini anlamadığı bir şekilde tenine inen sıcaklıkla kafasını az önce yasladığı yere gömüverdi. Kollar yine sarmalıyordu onu. Barışması, küs halini üzerinden atması bu kadardı işte.**

**"Seni seviyorum." diye mırıldandı yüzünü gömdüğü, bluzun kumaşına rağmen sıcaklığı hissedilen tene doğru. Sesi oldukça boğuk çıkmıştı, her ne kadar anlaşılır olsa da.**

**"Anlamıyorum. Ne diyorsun?" dedi Wendy tek kaşını kaldırıp sırıtarak.**

**"Seni seviyorum dedim." dedi Joy kafasını kaldırmadan aynı boğuk sesle.**

**"Duymuyorum hala. Gömmüşsün kafanı bir yere, artık neresidir bilemem. Hiçbir şey anlaşılmıyor. Daha net söylemen gerek."**

**"Dedim ki-" diyerek kaşları çatık bir şekilde kafasını kaldırdı Joy ama yüzüne inen sıcaklık hala oradaydı ve Wendy'nin yüzünü gördüğünde öylece kalakaldı. Dibinde, yüzündeki eğlenir ifadeyle ona bakıyordu Wendy. "Evet, bir şey diyordun?"**

**"Seni seviyorum dedim." dedi Joy yüzündeki ciddi ifadeyi bozmadan. Suratına uyuşturucu iğne yemiş gibi hissediyordu.**

**"Tekrar söyle." dedi Wendy gülümseyerek.**

**"Seni seviyorum." dedi Joy bir kez daha. Bu kez Wendy gülümsemiyordu.**

**Wendy dümdüz bir şekilde Joy'un gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Joy'un sonraki birkaç saniyeyi tahmin etmesi için kahin olmasına gerek yoktu. Suratı iyice kızarırken bir şeyler yapması gerektiğini düşündü. Onu bu utançtan kurtaracak bir şey. Wendy bunu ağırdan almayı severdi ama bu ağırdan alma işi de Joy için hiç iyi değildi şu an. Ya utançtan ya da sıcaktan bayılacaktı şuraya. Az kalmıştı.**

**"Ya şimdi ya asla!" dedi kaşlarını çatarak.**

**Wendy şöyle bir durup kaşlarını çattı. "Ne?"**

**Joy boyu daha uzun olmasına rağmen başı biraz aşağıda kaldığından sürünerek hızlıca öne gelmek zorunda kaldı. Anlamıyordu her zaman nasıl da küçücük kalabildiğini bu kadının karşısında. Ama Wendy onun için yeterince ikna ediciydi bu konuda. O daha tam tepkisini bile verememişken Joy hızlıca karşısındaki kadının dudaklarına yapışıverdi. Tıpkı o akşamüstü ofisinde yaptığı gibi. Üzerinden neredeyse bir sene geçmişti.**

**Çok geçmeden dudakları karşılık buldu ama aynı anda evin içinde miyavlamalar ve havlamalar duyulmaya başlandı. Joy merak ediyordu da, bu sıcak çok fazla olmamış mıydı? Sanki bir şeyler yerinde değil gibiydi. Gözlerini açıp geriye çekilirken Wendy de aynısını yapıp ev ahalisinin bu gürültüsüne anlam vermeye çalışır gibi kaşlarını çattı.**

**"Bu beklenmedikti ama Star ve Coco neden bağırıyor-" diyecekken Joy'un gözleri sonuna kadar şokla açıldı.**

**"Yemekleri kontrol ettin mi? Kaç dakika oldu?"**

**Wendy küçük bir çığlık atıp ayağa fırlarken anlık şokun ve hareketin etkisiyle Joy koltuktan yere düştü. Suratını asmıyordu ama. Onun yerine sesli bir şekilde gülüyordu.**

**"Yaktın değil mi? Hep böyle oluyor." diye seslendi arkasından.**

**"Hep sen dikkatimi dağıttığın için!" dedi Wendy mutfaktan. Sonra bir oflama sesi geldi genç kadından. "Dibi tutmuş ve içindeki sudan eser yok."**

**"Dışarıdan söyleyebiliriz." dedi Joy salondan. Doğrulmuş ve koltuğa geri oturmak üzere harekete geçmişti. Sonra aklına anlık gelen bir fikirle gülümseyerek oturduğu yerden Wendy'nin sırtına, şu an tek muhatabı oydu arkasını döndüğü için, baktı.**

**"Ya da Irene'e haber verebilirim. Çağırmıştı. İkimizi yani. Cumartesi için ama söylersem bu akşama çekebilir." dedi Joy.**

**Wendy için bu beklenmedik bir cümleydi. Elindeki tahta kaşıkla öylece kalakaldı ve birkaç saniye sonra şaşkın bir yüz ifadesiyle Joy'a döndü. "Üyelerle tanışmam senin için bir sıkıntı değil mi?"**

**Joy omuz silkip otuz iki diş gülümsedi. "Zamanı gelmişti zaten." Sonra hafif kaşlarını çattı. "Hem başımın etini yiyip duruyorlar."**

**Wendy bu cevabın üzerine kahkaha attı birden. "Kaş çatmadan maksimum iki dakika dayanabiliyorsun, değil mi?"**

**"Çok konuşma da kalk hazırlan." dedi Joy gözlerini devirirken. Sonra ayağa kalkıp yatak odalarına doğru ilerlemeye başladı. "Sana aldığım beyaz elbiseyi giy."**

**"Yağmur yağacak ama galiba."**

**"O zaman moru giy. Onu da ben almıştım."**

**İkili mutfaktaki ahı gitmiş vahı kalmış yemekleri kendi haline bırakıp yatak odalarına hazırlanmaya giderken günlük klasik tartışmaları geriye dönmüştü çoktan. Her şey yolunda ve tıkırındaydı.**

**Author's Note:**

> 2018'de yazdığım bir one-shot aslında bu. Yazmayı bırakmama kısa bir süre kala yazdığım için, yazım tarzımın bir tık değişmesinden daha önemli bir nedenden dolayı gözüme hoş gelmiyordu. O nedenle yeniden yazma sürecine girdim. Şu anki üslubumla, eklemeler çıkarmalar yaparak. Ayrıca bana o sırada tatlı gelen bir ilişki vardı bu hikâyede. (Onu da değiştirdim.) Ama şu an dönüp baktığımda terapist-hasta ilişkisi doğru değil kesinlikle. Objektifliğini koruyamaz ve ona yardımcı olamaz. Bu türden bir yakınlık hasta doktor ilişkisi için doğru değil ve her ne kadar 2.5 sene önce bunu kötü bir niyetle yazmamış olsam da, değiştirmem gerektiğini fark ettim. İstemeden de olsa güzelleme yapmış olmamak için. (İtiraf etmem gerekirse yine kötü niyetli değil ama daha önceden, mesela 2018'de bu tür şeylerde bu kadar duyarlı değildim? Kendim için güzel bir gelişme olarak görüyorum bunu.)
> 
> Çok ahım şahım bir konusu yok. İç ısıtacak bir şeyler olmasını istedim yalnızca. Okuması keyifli, şöyle biraz da olsun günün yorgunluğundan uzaklaşıp gülümseme oluşturacak türden bir şeyler. Bu iki kadın karakterin hayatlarına dışarıdan açılmış bir pencereyle küçük bir izlenim sunmaktı amacım. Günlükten bir sayfa okumak gibi. O yüzden sonu da sanki devam edecekmiş gibi hissettirebilir ama tam olarak benim için bitişi o. Amacım oydu yani.
> 
> Elimdeki çoktan hazır ve yazılmış şeyleri yayımlayıp biraz yükümden de kurtulmak istedim şahsen. Sonuçta bu taslaklar ve kurgular yazma ve birileriyle paylaşma heyecanıyla oluşturulup kenara kaydedildi zamanında. Onları tozlu raflarda tutmanın bir anlamı pek yok. Bana da yük oluyor çünkü. Düşünüp duruyorum.
> 
> Bir diğer neden ise WenJoy'un feci underrated olması. Yazmış olmak için yazmayalım elbette, ben de bu tek bölümlük hikâyenin okunabilir ve güzel olmasını umuyorum okuyan olursa ama WenJoy'un çok umursanmaması da üzüyor. Bir sürü ficleri olsa keşke de okusam diyorum. Kimyaları çok harika olan ama aşırı underrated olan çiftler var. Değişik. Bu fici yazdığımda hiç yoktu WenJoy fici mesela. Şu anda da birkaç tane gördüm sadece ve bu oldukça üzücü. Öyle yani. Içimizi de dökmüş olduk bir miktar.
> 
> İkinci one-shot hikâyem ve bitirdiğim ilk Yuri (girlxgirl) ficim de bu oluyor. Ne yalan söyleyeyim, 3 sene falan olacak en son öpüşme sahnesi yazalı ki o da yaoiydi. Yuri ile hiç fanfic deneyimim olmadığından zorlanıp biraz sakarca, komik bir sahne şeklinde yazarak kolaylaştırmaya çalıştım kendim için. Keyifli okumalar olmuştur umarım.


End file.
